1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a thin film transistor (TFT), a pixel structure, and a method for fabricating the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a TFT having an oxide semiconductor layer, a pixel structure, and a method for fabricating the TFT and the pixel structure.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advancement in technology, bulky cathode ray tube (CRT) displays have been gradually replaced by flat panel displays including liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic electro-luminescent displays, field emission displays (FEDs), and plasma display panels (PDPs). Among the flat panel displays, the LCDs are most popular.
In the most well-known thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), reliability of the TFT poses a direct impact on the manufacturing yield of the TFT-LCD. Accordingly, how to further improve the manufacturing yield of the TFT is one of the research topics at this current stage.